


i heard (he's got a weak spot for you)

by notcaycepollard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Multi, Poe Dameron pining, Recreational Drug Use, a continued excuse of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is totally not distracted by Finn and Rey at all.</p><p>He doesn't know how they manage to do it, quite honestly. He can be <em>anywhere</em> and they seem to show up in his vicinity sooner or later, usually draped all over each other, radiating joy and easy confidence in each other and just, generally, being too beautiful to exist in a fair universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i heard (he's got a weak spot for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deputychairman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/gifts), [lazaefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/gifts).



> The spiritual successor to [smoke on your skin (mouth open, you're high)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6589936), because deputy and lazaefair were like A SEQUEL A SEQUEL and I am weak in the face of peer pressure and Poe Dameron getting caught up in mystical shit he does not understand.

Poe is totally not distracted by Finn and Rey at all.

He can maintain this viewpoint for about five minutes at a time, until one or both of them does something that immediately catches his attention and leaves him all hands trembling, embarrassingly hard, trying desperately to look pretty much _anywhere else_. He doesn't know how they manage to do it, quite honestly. He can be _anywhere_ and they seem to show up in his vicinity sooner or later, usually draped all over each other, radiating joy and easy confidence in each other and just, generally, being too beautiful to exist in a fair universe. He could be doing absolutely the most mundane task he can think of, and Rey or Finn will find some way to pull his attention away from what he's working on. 

There's the time he's eating dinner and catching up on mission logs he should have looked at weeks ago, and then he looks up to see Rey suck her fingers into her mouth, licking whatever ninety-eight-percent-sugar thing she's found now off her fingertips with fierce concentration. Poe gnaws his lip, drags his eyes back to his mission, and then when he looks up again thirty seconds later Rey's fingers are on  _Finn's_ mouth and he's got his tongue pressed to the pad of her thumb.

"Hnghh," Poe says, forgets he's holding a spoon, and drops protein rations straight onto the mission report.

He's working on his X-Wing and then Rey's teaching Finn staff-fighting, whirling across the open space of the airfield, and when they pause to wave to Poe he drops his wrench straight onto BB-8 because both of them are muscled and lithe and breathing just a little hard.

 _< watch what you're doing, laserbrain>_ BB-8 chirps indignantly, and Poe's torn between apologizing and telling it off for language and watching Finn and Rey's sparring just a little longer, because _kriffing gods_ , their  _muscles_. And then just as he's got it under control, thinks he can probably trust himself to flush the fuel line, Finn apparently decides it's too hot a day to keep wearing a shirt, because he pulls it off and flings it to the side like it's  _no fucking big deal_.

(Poe has to spend three hours repairing the blown-out fuel line, and it's three hours his brain goes back to Finn  _shirtless_ every ten seconds on loop. The trail of sweat down his clavicle, the dip of his hipbones... Poe comes very close to blowing out the fuel line a second time, and BB-8 has gone from patient to outright laughing at him.)

He's honestly, honestly just drinking a cup of caf, enjoying the quiet of the mess before everyone else is up, and then Rey's sliding into the seat opposite, looking sleep-smudged and soft-eyed, and for the first time Poe's ever seen, her hair is tumbling loose and silken around her shoulders.

"Morning," she murmurs, and steals his caf, and instead of being indignant or managing to pretend, at all, that he is not just entirely smitten in the most hopeless of ways, Poe just leans back in his chair and _stares_. It's early. He's not great in the mornings. And Rey's  _hair_ , and her sleepy smile, and all Poe can think about is what it would be like to wake up with Rey next to him looking exactly like she looks right now.

Anyway.  _Anyway_. It's a problem Poe's not entirely sure how to resolve, and the worst of it is he's really not sure either whether they're doing it on purpose, teasing him relentlessly for some reason known only to themselves, or whether they genuinely have no idea they're making Poe's life a misery of sexual frustration and some really long showers.

And then that  _goddamn party_ happens, and Poe thinks they must know, they  _must_ , because Finn dragging him in, his  _mouth_ on Poe's mouth breathing smoke hot from his lungs into Poe's, and then Rey doing the same thing, filling him up with it, it's too good and too cruel. Finn just kisses him lightly like this is not the best and also worst thing Poe has ever had happen to him, and then Finn and Rey are clearly off in their own world, communicating on some Jedi frequency Poe doesn't have a hope of understanding, and Poe knows he's going to wind up in the fresher again, high as fuck and jerking off like that'll solve anything.

(Poe thinks about Finn's lips pursed on the pipe, what he'd looked like sucking in the smoke, his sleepy eyes and hands on Poe's neck, and comes so hard he has to brace himself on the shower stall.)

 

He gets sent on a days-long mission the next afternoon, and it turns into a week and a half of futzing about trying to bodge enough repairs that he can get his X-Wing back off this rock of a planet he's landed on, and it would all be terrible if it weren't for the fact that it's also a week and a half of absolutely no Finn-and-Rey-related distractions or disasters.

When he finally does get back, he spends about twenty minutes eating a bowl of root-vegetable stew and being poked by medical droids evaluating his condition (" _fine_ ," he tells them irritably through a mouthful, "I'm _fine_ , leave me alone, I just need some sleep,") and then fifteen minutes convincing Pava she should give him enough smoke to make his evening a good time, ("here," she says in the end, "ugh, take it and go  _wash_ , Dameron, could you not have done that before polluting my quarters?") and five minutes smoking just enough that his next half-hour of scrubbing off the grime that feels like it's settled into every pore feels  _really great_. He's buzzed enough that when he stands under the hot water, lets it stream through his hair and down over his shoulders, it feels like it's washing everything else away.

Afterwards, he pulls on a clean set of civvies, stretches out on his bed, and is just about to light another smoke when there's a knock at his door. Before he can even answer, it's sliding open and Rey and Finn are piling in, faces shining with a combination of concern and relief.

(He should have realized they'd come looking for him. A week and a half of not distracting him must have been as difficult for them as it was for him.)

"You're  _back_ ," Rey says, "we were so scared-" and Poe feels abruptly terrible, because of course they were, the last time he went missing Finn thought he was  _dead_ , what the fuck is wrong with him.

"Hey," he says gently, "hey, I'm fine, I am. You know I wouldn't die on you that easily."

"You'd better not," Finn says, swallows, and his face is so earnest and open and beautiful that Poe reaches out, tugs him down onto the bed. Rey tumbles down too, and they both drape themselves over Poe immediately like they've just been waiting for him to  _let them_ , as if the thought that Poe was missing is enough that they need immediate physical contact to reassure themselves he's not. Poe closes his eyes, opens them, looks up at his ceiling as if that'll give him strength.

"Better?" he asks, and Rey nods into his shoulder. "Okay, I... okay. Good. Now we're all comfortable, and I'm not dead, and the two of you are using me as a pillow, do you mind if I smoke?"

"Nah," Finn murmurs, "go ahead," so Poe grabs the pipe, gets back to business. Once he's taken a hit, he offers it to them, and Rey chews her lip a little, looks undecided.

"We shouldn't," she says, "we're not really..."

"Supposed to," Finn agrees, "but-" They fall silent, look at each other very intently, and Poe knows absolutely that whatever is going on is some kind of weird Jedi mysticism thing.

"Okay," Rey says after a minute, takes the pipe off him, and  _again_ , kriffing fucking  _hell_ , she does the thing with her mouth, takes a long hit and then licks it straight into Finn's mouth.

"Fuck," Poe mutters, chokes on his own breath, "why've you gotta..." and Rey squints at him, frowns like he doesn't get it.

"It's  _efficient_ ," she tells him, "I don't get why everyone doesn't," and Poe hums under his breath, watches Finn blow smoke out in a long stream.

"It's kind of, uh," he starts, and doesn't finish.  _Distracting_ , he thinks.  _Intimate. Too fucking hot for anyone to handle watching, seriously_. Rey's watching him watch Finn, and when he glances back at her, she catches her lip with her teeth, gives him a cheeky look.

"Do you feel left out?" she asks, and Poe's barely able to sputter out a denial. "You  _do_." 

Being left out, apparently, means that Finn takes another hit from the pipe and then tugs Poe's mouth against his, exhales slowly, except that this time instead of Finn's lips barely brushing his, Finn finishes by kissing Poe wet and filthy, and all of Poe's synapses fire at once in a combination of being  _really high_ and the fact that Finn's mouth is possibly the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"Tonight?" Rey whispers, and Finn grins at her.

"Yeah, tonight," he agrees, and Poe doesn't get a chance to be confused by a conversation that's obviously referring back to something else before Rey is kissing him too, easy and dreamy and with sparks flaring everywhere she touches.  _Oh_ , he thinks,  _this is- this is happening_ , and all of a sudden being distracted by them both feels like the best thing that could possibly happen in his life, like,  _ever_.

 

Poe thinks, honestly, he has never been so high. He doesn't know why it's affecting him so strongly this time round, and it takes way,  _way_ too long to put the pieces together. It feels like time is dilating, like they could have been kissing for a thousand years or half a second, and he'd swear Finn and Rey are talking to each other except that nothing's happening out loud except for gasps and moaning and all of them breathing into it. Finn kisses him again and Poe thinks of the deepness of space, what it feels like to float weightless in zero-gravity with the warmth of stars against his skin, and then Rey's pulling off his shirt and Finn's both and Poe can't  _think_ at all.

("Are you  _feeling_ this?" he demands from them, and Finn laughs, and Rey threads her fingers through his hair.

"I  _told_ you-" Finn says to Rey, and she nods, pupils so huge and dark they're swallowing up the irises.

"Yeah," she whispers, "but-" and tilts her head, and Poe wonders what it is that he's not hearing.)

"Please," Poe says when Finn presses his fingers slick up against him, " _please_ , fuck, please," and Rey swallows his moan when Finn sinks two fingers into him, begins to work him open. Poe's been with more than one person at once before and this is and isn't what it feels like; Rey and Finn are so entwined with each other somehow that it's  _almost_ one person and then of course it's more, like they're sinking in and out of each other or echoing back against each other somehow and Poe doesn't know  _how_ , maybe it's just that he's high (it's not, it's not that at all, but-) 

When he pushes into Rey, everything crackles for a second and he'd swear she glows, filled up with light that's sticky-sweet on his mouth when he kisses her, and then Finn's grabbing his hips,  _shoving_ , and Poe might actually die with being caught between them like this.

"Wait," he says later, "wait, is this, what, I-" and Rey soothes him with her palm pressed to his cheek.

"Poe," she says, gentle like Rey is never gentle, "this is the Force," and oh,  _oh_ , Poe's never got religion but he'd worship right now if that's what's washing through him, a wave pulling him under. "Do you want more?" she asks, and fuck, gods,  _yes_ , he wants more, he wants so much, he  _wants_ , and he can barely form the words to say it.

Turns out, they've been holding back, because when he says  _yes_ so desperate and wanting, Rey and Finn and Rey-and-Finn  _flood_ into him until Poe can't find the solid ground through feeling what she's feeling what Finn's feeling what  _they're_ feeling.

"Holy-" he manages, and it is, it  _is,_ it's a holy experience, Force like he's never really believed in until now, and Poe is overwhelmed with it, feels himself sinking into the event horizon. Finn's fucking him relentlessly now and Rey is arching up under him, grabbing at his shoulders, his hair, and he's so tangled in them that he's picking up on their Force-echoes, all _yes_ and  _Finn_ and  _oh god, there, there, that-_

Poe sees the universe when he comes, stretched out vast around him, and he can feel Rey and Finn and a blue-green thread that tugs him back to Yavin with the sound of wind in leaves, and he wonders if this is what it's like, to be a Jedi, if this is the connection they can feel  _all the time_.

"You with us?" Rey asks after a minute or maybe another thousand years, and Poe's still held tight between them, and he lets out a long breath, feels where they're all connected.

"What," he manages, "what  _was_ that, and don't just say 'the Force' because  _come on_."

"We, uh," Finn says, "it..."

"Force-bond," Rey tells him, "and smoke, apparently, it does something that blurs the edges, I guess you got caught up in it too, huh."

"Is it- do you-  _every time_?"

"No," Finn murmurs easily, as if Poe didn't just experience the universe through sex, "not  _every_ time. I think we're kind of adjusted. Sorry if it was too much, it's hard to shield, sometimes."

Poe's not sure that 'too much' is what it was.  _I'm too old for sex that pulls me into a singularity of the universe_ , he wants to say, _also let's do it again please immediately or maybe once I've had a nap_ , and apparently he doesn't actually have to say it, because Rey smiles long and slow, shifts her hips against him, and against all odds, Poe feels it begin to build again immediately.

"I'm going to die," he mutters, "I'm going to die from sex," and Finn leans in to kiss the nape of his neck.

"Maybe," he says, "but what a way to go."

 

Poe doesn't die. At least, he lives through to the next morning, when General Organa bails him up in the mess, looking simultaneously incredibly amused and entirely pissed off.

"Poe Dameron," she says, fixes him with a glance. "About as Force-sensitive as the average potato. So why is it that you've got Force rolling off you so strong this morning I'd mistake you for my brother if I wasn't looking?"

"Couldn't say," Poe replies, shoves his hands in his pockets. "Ma'am." He maintains an impassive face for approximately three seconds, until he sees Finn from across the mess and blushes immediately and with impressive force. Leia follows his gaze, sighs very loudly.

"Tell them to practice their shielding," she says, pats him on the shoulder. "Or every Force-sensitive person on base is going to keep waking up at 3am wondering what the kriff is going on. And Poe?"

"Ma'am?" he asks, biting his lip as hard as he can.

"For fuck's sake, Dameron, work on your poker face," she tells him, pats his shoulder again and disappears to shout at someone else.

"What was that all about?" Rey asks as Poe joins their table, and he blushes again.

"Uh," he says intelligently. "Something about shielding?" Finn and Rey share identical horrified glances, clap their hands over their mouths.

"Oh  _kriff_ ," Rey mutters behind her fingers, "oh my  _god_ ," and Poe thinks about what the General had told him.

"Wait," he says, "are you telling me that we woke up the General  _and_ her brother because  _we were fucking_?" and Rey and Finn look at each other, shrug a little, nod a couple of times.

"Probably?" Finn says. "We, uh, we're working on it."

"You want to do it again, some time?" Rey asks, and Poe doesn't even have to think about the answer, because for all that answering to General Organa because they  _fucked with too much Force_ is possibly the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to him, it was also  _absolutely_ the greatest thing he's ever done, like,  _ever_.


End file.
